When heaven is missing an Angel
by LyanaDavid
Summary: La perte d'un être aimé et une nouvele vie qui voit le jour. Tiva.
1. Chapitre 1: Broken Angel

_Voilà... l'inspiration étant au rendez-vous, j'ai finalement mis le point, final ou non, le temps nous le dira, à ce nouveau bébé. Cette idée avait fait son chemin depuis un moment. Pour ceux qui voudront me crucifier après avoir lu cette fic, sachez que j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, si cela peu appeler à votre indulgence. En plus si vous êtes sages, ce one-shot ne sera peut-être pas un one-shot, une suite pourrait bien voir le jour, n'héstez pas à commenter! _

**When heaven is missing an Angel**

À travers la fenêtre donnant sur la petite pièce froide, éclairée par le vif éclat des néons, Gibbs regardait le cœur serré la jeune femme qui se battait pour sa vie. Un combat perdu d'avance, selon les médecins. Ils étaient formels. Elle avait tenu aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu, au-delà même de toutes probabilités. Elle était là, étendue sur le lit, l'air si fragile au milieu de tous ces tubes qui la maintenaient en vie. Le noir de ses cheveux se détachait sur le blanc immaculé des draps, formant une auréole sombre autour de son pâle visage, qui, outre une légère entaille au front, était parfaitement indemne. Elle avait l'air paisible. Si cela n'avait été du tube dans sa gorge qui l'aidait à respirer et des moniteurs qui attestaient que la vie habitait toujours son corps meurtrit, on aurait pu la croire endormie. À ses côtés se tenait Anthony DiNozzo.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'il avait reçu l'appel fatidique. Un chauffard venait de briser sa vie en ravissant celle de la femme qu'il aimait. À leur arrivé à l'hôpital, elle était en salle d'opération. Ensemble, toute l'équipe avait attendu, rongée par l'inquiétude, d'être informée de son état. Abby était en larmes, lovée dans les bras de Tim, qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son émotion. Tony marchait de long en large dans la salle d'attente, les nerfs à vif, laissant sa frustration retomber sur quiconque lui adressait la parole. Gibbs était assis, immobile, sur une chaise inconfortable, fixant droit devant lui, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Jenny était à ses côtés et elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, cherchant un mince réconfort dans ce contact familier. Finalement, le docteur était apparut, le visage ravagé par la fatigue et annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais l'hémorragie intracranienne étaient trop importante et inopérable. Son état est stable, pour l'instant, mais le scanner ne montre aucun signe d'activité cérébrale. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'à l'hôpital et pendant l'intervention, commença celui-ci sur un ton compatissant. C'est une battante, elle a tenu bon, pour l'enfant. Elle va bien. C'est une petite fille et elle est parfaite, ajouta-t-il finalement »

Le médecin se poussa légèrement sur le côté, laissant la place à une infirmière qui s'avança et tendit l'enfant à Tony, qui n'avait jusque là pas prononcé le moindre mot. En larme, le jeune italien la pris délicatement dans ses bras et la serrant contre lui, son regard se perdant dans les yeux sombres de la petite fille. _Le regard de sa mère_, pensa-t-il. _Ziva_. Il devait la voir.

« Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir, elle ne doit pas rester seule, dit-il au médecin sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. »

Alors qu'il allait protester, l'homme en sarrau blanc rencontra le regard glacial de Gibbs et resta silencieux, avant d'indiquer au petit groupe de le suivre. Il les avait conduit aux soins intensifs, derrière la vitre donnant sur la pièce où était allongée leur collègue et amie. Il leur avait précisé qu'ils ne pouvaient entrer qu'un seul à la fois, avant de s'éclipser.

Ils étaient encore là, quelques heures plus tard. Gibbs avait enlacé Jenny, à sa sortie de la chambre. Elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes. La vue de celle, autrefois si fougueuse, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, maintenant étendue sur ce lit d'hôpital, vulnérable et brisée, lui était insupportable. L'ex-marine tentait de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, caressant ses cheveux d'un mouvement apaisant, mais il avait lui-même du mal à contenir sa rage de voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille souffrir alors qu'il était impuissant. Ils avaient tous pu avoir un instant seul avec elle et maintenant Tony était de retour à son chevet. Le médecin était à ses côtés. L'ex-marine vit son agent lui faire signe alors que le médecin s'adressait à lui.

« Je reviendrai lorsque tout sera terminé. Il a besoin de moi, il va avoir besoin de nous, de chacun d'entre nous, murmura-t-il à Jenny en relâchant son étreinte.  
- Vas-y, lui répondit-elle à voix basse, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Dis-lui au revoir pour nous tous. Je serai avec Tim, Abby et Ducky, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un petit signe de tête vers le reste de l'équipe qui se tenait un peu plus loin. »

Il regarda don la jolie rousse s'éloigner avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de sa jeune agente et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je te serai toujours redevable, Ziva, et je veillerai sur eux, je te le promets. Tu seras bien entourée, là-haut et ici, on s'occupera bien d'eux. Tu vas nous manquer, tu sais. Semper Fi, Officier David. »

Il pressa un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, avant de la relâcher et de se reculer pour prendre place auprès de Tony, le regard embué et la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues du jeune homme, allant s'écraser sur la couverture enveloppant un petit être fragile et plein de vie. Le médecin s'approcha de la jeune femme et allait éteindre le respirateur lorsque, faiblement, Tony l'interrompit :

« Attendez, s'il vous-plait. Juste une minute. »

Le médecin se posta légèrement en retrait, dégageant l'espace près du lit de la jeune israélienne. Le jeune agent s'avança près d'elle, tenant sans ses bras leur petite fille, maintenant bien éveillée. Il s'assied sur le lit et serra la main de la jeune femme inconsciente dans la sienne avant de la soulever avec précaution. Leur doigts enlacés caressèrent doucement le sombre duvet recouvrant la petite tête de l'enfant, avant de tracer délicatement les traits de son visage.

« Ziva David, je te présente Allyson Ziva DiNozzo. C'est une battante, comme sa maman. Elle a tenu bon et grâce à toi, je peux la serrer dans mes bras. Elle est magnifique. Elle te ressemble tellement. Tu vas me manquer, mon Ange. Je te promets qu'elle n'oubliera jamais sa maman et moi, je n'oublierai jamais sa maman. Je te le promets, Ziva. Tu peux te laisser aller maintenant, elle est en sécurité. Je... je t'aime... je t'aime... tellement.»

Les épaules secouées par les larmes, il se recula légèrement, tenant toujours la main de la jeun femme dans la sienne, caressant sa paume avec son pouce. Il fit signe au médecin et celui-ci éteignit silencieusement les appareils qui maintenaient un souffle de vie dans son corps blessé. Rapidement, le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque se ralentit pour finalement n'émettre qu'un son continu. Une infirmière l'éteignit, plongeant la pièce dans un silence profond, interrompu seulement par le bruit des sanglots que laissait échapper le jeune italien. Il sentit son supérieur poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule et leva vers lui un regard implorant, le suppliant silencieusement de lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« Ça va aller, Tony. Ça va être difficile, mais ça va aller, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Tu devras aller de l'avant, pour elle, continua-t-il en posant les yeux sur le doux visage aux yeux sombres qui les regardait avec attention. Elle va nous manquer, à tous, mais tu dois continuer à vivre, pour votre petite fille. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, comme le voulais ses croyances, au chevet de la jeune femme qui avait marqué leur vie et leur avait été brutalement arrachée. Un petit être innocent était arrivé sur Terre, illuminant légèrement cette sombre journée, alors que quelqu'un d'exceptionnel devait quitter ce monde. _Le paradis avait besoin d'un Ange_, pensa Gibbs, en quittant la pièce, soutenant un jeune homme déchiré entre le bonheur de tenir dans ses bras l'enfant qu'il avait tant attendu et la douleur d'avoir dit adieu à la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ils laissèrent derrière eux le corps sans vie de la jeune israélienne, veillé par le rabbin qui s'assurerait qu'ici, auprès des siens, elle soit enterrée selon les rites de la religion qu'elle chérissait et qu'elle avait défendue toute sa trop courte vie.

_**Fin... ou pas fin, là est la question.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 : A Year Ago Today

_**Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit wiser than**_

_**A year ago today**_

_**Looking over my shoulder  
I was so much younger then  
I can't believe what happened  
A year ago today**_

**_And I just can't forget about it  
It wouldn't mean a thing  
You went away  
A year ago today_**

Le jeune italien s'avança vers la dalle de marbre blanche et lisse devant lui, laissant glisser au sol la bambine qui se trémoussait dans ses bras.

_In loving memory of  
__Ziva David  
__1976-2008  
__Beloved friend, true love and mother  
__Forever an A__ngel in our memories_

Il y avait aujourd'hui un an, jour pour jour, sa vie avait basculée. En effet, il avait perdu son âme sœur, celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Lorsqu'elle lui avait été arrachée, une partie de lui c'était brisée. Il avait passé les premières semaines dans une sorte de brouillard épais qui l'isolait de tout le reste, anesthésiant sa douleur. Graduellement il s'était coupé de tout et de tout le monde. Gibbs l'avait ramené chez lui et avait pris les choses en main. Il posa les yeux sur la fillette qui trottinait d'un pas instable vers les lys blancs qu'il venait de poser sur au pied de l'inscription qu'il avait relu si souvent. Au début, il avait à peine conscience de sa présence. Gibbs, son parrain, l'avait pour ainsi dire élevée pendant près des deux premiers mois de sa vie. Puis, il en avait eu assez de voir le jeune italien vautré dans sa torpeur. Au début, il avait essayé de lui parlé mais devant le peu de succès de ses tentatives, il avait pris les grands moyens. Un soir, il lui avait placé la petite dans les bras, le sommant de prendre ses responsabilités et avait quitté la maison. Il se rappelait sa stupeur et son désarroi lorsque le petit être dans ses bras s'était mis à pleurer à chaude larme, réclamant à grand cris la présence familière. Il avait cherché des yeux le secours de celui qui avait toujours su quoi faire, qui avait été sa bouée de sauvetage pendant les semaines précédentes, mais ne le vit nulle part. Il avait alors aperçut la note, posée sur la table basse du salon, lui expliquant la routine habituelle de sa fille et lui prodiguant quelques conseils. Après quelques minutes difficiles, comme si la petite avait sentit le lien qui l'unissait à cette homme qui lui était devenu pratiquement inconnu, par sa seule faut il devait l'admettre, la situation s'était améliorée et elle s'était endormie paisiblement. À sa grande surprise, il s'était plus calme et envahis par un sentiment qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais, l'espoir. Il devait apprendre plus tard que pendant tout ce temps, Gibbs et Jenny l'observait, dissimulés à l'extérieur afin d'honorer leur promesse faite à leur amie partie trop tôt, de veiller sur ceux qu'elle avait malgré elle laissé derrière. Depuis ce soir-là, sa petite princesse Ally était devenu sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Il avait repris le travail et recommencé à fonctionner peu de temps après, mais tout ça, seulement pour elle, pour lui offrir la vie qu'elle méritait.

_**Another year gone by  
Oh the tears have run dry  
Life seemed so unkind  
A year ago today**_

**_And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today_**

**_And I just can't understand it  
And I don't think I ever will  
You went away  
A year ago today_**

Le jeune homme tendit les bras juste à temps pour empêcher la fillette de tomber lorsqu'elle buta contre une irrégularité de l'épais tapis verdoyant. Elle avait fait ses premiers pas un peu moins d'un mois auparavant et était toujours un peu instable sur ses petites jambes. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'essayer de filer entre les doigts de son père à la moindre occasion et il devait admettre qu'elle était rapide et qu'elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce qu'il en soit autrement, elle était bien la digne fille de sa mère. Celle-ci aurait été tellement fière. À chaque « première fois », il avait été assaillit par des sentiments contradictoires. Il avait été à la fois submergé par la fierté lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son premier mot, « Dada », et par la tristesse qu'elle ne soit pas près d'eux pour partager ce moment. Il avait été terrorisé lorsqu'elle avait fait une infection respiratoire et qu'il l'avait trouvée brulante de fièvre le matin au réveil. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit là pour le rassurer qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il avait pouffé de rire lorsqu'elle avait tenté de manger toute seule pour la première fois et s'était couvert la figure de pâtes aux tomates. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre le rire cristallin qui lui manquait tant résonner dans la pièce pour faire écho au sien. Lorsqu'elle avait traversé l'open-space en chancelant sur ses petits pieds pour venir à sa rencontre alors qu'il revenait d'une scène de crime, échappant un instant à la surveillance de McGee, il s'était instinctivement tourné vers le bureau qu'elle avait autrefois occupé. Il avait croisé le regard de Gibbs qui avait posé une main sur son épaule et qui avait prononcé deux petits mots tout simples, deux petits mots qui lui avait fait un bien immense :

« Elle sait… »

C'est depuis ce jour qu'il avait recommencé à lui parler, à lui raconter ses journées et les frasques de leur petite princesse, lui demander conseil et à chercher réconfort auprès d'elle et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait plus près d'elle que jamais. Il lui avait parlé en rangeant précieusement dans des boites les affaires lui ayant appartenues, lui avait demandé conseil sur des enquêtes difficiles et pendant les nuits passées à réconforter une bambine en pleurs qui faisait des dents, avait chanté les berceuses qu'il l'avait entendu tant de fois murmurer en caressant son ventre rond.

_**And how many times have I questioned myself  
What more could I do  
And how many times did I fool myself  
Over you oh? yeah**_

**_You've gotta pick yourself up,  
Take another look  
And dust yourself off cause life's not too good,  
I'll say it to myself and I'll say it again  
Lover will never end_**

**_And though we're so far apart  
You're forever in my heart_**

Il s'agenouilla et caressa délicatement du bout des doigts l'inscription soignée sur la stèle luisant au soleil.

« C'est dur tu sais, commença-t-il dans un murmure, sans quitter des yeux la fillette aux boucle brune qui était fascinée par un papillon. Elle a tes yeux. Je vais continuer, pour elle, mais tu me manque, mon ange, tu nous manque à tous. Je t'aime. »

Il embrassa doucement la bague qu'il tenait au creux de sa paume avant de la déposer près du bouquet de fleur. Il l'avait acheté, il y a de cela un an, jour pour jour, avec l'intention de lui demander d'accepter d'unir sa vie à la sienne, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il se releva, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main et souleva doucement sa fille.

« Allez, Princesse. Gibbs, Jenny et tous les autres attendent impatiemment la reine de la journée. On ne va pas les faire attendre hein, lui dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué. »

La petite fille plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens et toucha doucement une des trainées humides qui striaient ses joues. Il sentit une vague de réconfort l'envahir et serra sa fille contre lui. Pour toujours, il aurait une partie d'elle auprès de lui. Il déposa un baisé sur les douces boucles brunes et tourna le dos au cimetière, encore paisible à cette heure. Ils avaient un autre anniversaire à célébrer aujourd'hui.

_**Another year older  
A little bit stronger  
On this anniversary  
You're watching over me**_

**_You went away  
A year ago today_**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Anniversaire

_D'abord, merci ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, ils me touchent toujours beaucoup._

Donc, voilà juste pour vous, chère lecteurs exceptionnels, un autre chapitre de la vie d'Allyson Ziva DiNozzo... j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au départ, cette idée devait faire un seul chapitre, mais vu la longueur de la chose... elle en fera deux! Alors trève de bavardage et voici le dit chapitre. Pour la chanson, c'est **Bad Day**, de **Daniel Powter **(reprise dans le film **Alvin et les Chipmunk**).

Bonne lecture,  
Lyana

_*******_

_**Where is the moment when we need it the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carrying on**_

_*******_

Aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce matin là, la petite Ally bondit joyeusement de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle tira doucement le rideau bleu pâle aux motifs de libellules colorées et jeta un regard à l'extérieur. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie à la vue du soleil brillant qui illuminait déjà le ciel à cette heure matinale. La fillette se précipita alors avec enthousiasme vers la chambre de son père. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, ils avaient beaucoup à faire, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre et passa la tête par la porte entrouverte. Son père lui tournait le dos et elle pouvait l'entendre murmurer tout bas, d'une voix tremblante semblable à celle qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Pourtant, son papa ne pleurait pas, son papa était le plus fort !

« Je suis désolé, Zee, je ne crois pas que je peux continuer comme ça. Si tu savais comme c'est difficile de la regarder tous les jours. Je… j'ai essayé, mais je n'arrive même plus à tenir la promesse que je t'avais faite… c'est juste que… elle te ressemble tellement ! Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point m'occuper d'elle serait difficile. »

C'est à ce moment que la fillette compris à qui il parlait, et de qui il parlait. Elle retraita sans bruit, tentant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire, sentant une énorme boule se former à l'intérieur de son estomac, et fila vers sa chambre. Elle n'entendit donc pas son père ajouter doucement :

« Elle est adorable, c'est une fillette géniale, elle est toute ma vie, tout ce qui me reste. Tu me manques, Ziva David. »

Il posa alors la photo qu'il tenait à la main sur sa table de nuit, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, aujourd'hui sa petite fille avait cinq ans, et ils avaient beaucoup à faire.

_*******_

_**Stand in the line just ahead of the law  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carrying on**_

_*******_

Il fut surpris de voir que la petite fille était toujours dans son lit, profondément enfouie sous les couvertures. En fait, Ally avait entendu son père approcher et elle n'était toujours pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire des mots qu'elle avait entendus plus tôt, alors elle s'était réfugié sous son édredon moelleux, cherchant un peu de réconfort face à cette soudaine incertitude. Ce pouvait-il que son papa ne l'aime plus comme avant. Qu'est-ce qui était si difficile ? Pourquoi elle avait fait pleurer son papa ? La voix douce de son père la tira de cette réflexion, lorsqu'il caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Elle feignit le sommeil encore un peu plus longtemps, mais Tony ne fut pas dupe. Il sourit et se pencha vers son oreille en disant :

« Bon matin, Princesse, je crois que je devrai utiliser d'autre moyens pour te tirer du lit ! »

Sur ces mots, il commença à la chatouiller et la réaction ne ce fit pas attendre. La petite émit un cri perçant avant de commencer à se tortiller en riant aux éclats, tentant d'échapper à l'attaque sournoise. Elle capitula rapidement, sortit de sous les couvertures et se blottit dans les bras de son papa. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le sourire sur son visage la rassura, elle était presque certaine qu'il l'aimait toujours

***

Ils restèrent ainsi blottit l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, Tony serrant sa petite princesse contre son cœur. Puis, il desserra son étreinte, déposa la fillette par terre et se dirigea vers la penderie. Il étudia les vêtements pendant un instant, tentant de trouver quelque chose convenant à leur programme de la journée. Son choix fait, il tendit le vêtement à Ally qui le regarda un moment, interloquée, avant d'objecter avec indignation :

« Non ! Non, non, non, protesta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Ally, l'averti t son père d'une voix grave

- Pas question ! Elle est rose, elle pique et c'est une ROBE papa ! argumenta-t-elle en levant le menton d'un air mutin.

- C'est un cadeau de l'Agent Jardine, ça lui fera plaisir de savoir que tu l'As porté le jour de ton anniversaire et tu seras très jolie, tenta-t-il de l'amadouer. »

La petite fille continua de fixer avec dédain le vêtement mal aimé, puis elle fronça son petit minois dans une moue désapprobatrice. Elle tapa violement du pied contre le sol, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard de défi à son père :

« NON, répéta-t-elle, butée »

La réaction de son père surpris toutefois grandement la fillette. Il aurait dû la gronder, ou du moins l'envoyer réfléchir, peut-être même se mettre en colère, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il eut d'abord cet air choqué, avec les yeux un peu écarquillé, un peu comme celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Jenny et oncle Gibbs s'était embrassé, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Puis Ally reconnu le regard familier, ce regard triste qu'il avait parfois lorsqu'il parlait de sa maman, ce regard qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout parce que ça la faisait se sentir toute drôle. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait arrêté de poser des questions sur sa maman, mais maintenant, son papa avait ce regard juste en la regardant. Elle fut profondément troublée lorsqu'il lui murmura simplement :

« Choisit ce que tu veux, Princesse, c'est ta journée. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce et Ally le regarda s'éloigner, la boule dans son estomac maintenant de retour. Elle se dirigea vers sa penderie, attrapa un jeans avec une délicate broderie près des poches et au bas de la jambe droite, un t-shirt assorti et une petite veste que Jenny lui avait offerts lorsqu'elles avaient passé le week-end ensemble un peu plus tôt. Sa marraine l'avait emmené avec elle faire du shopping et elle avait retenu la leçon. Une fille doit toujours être jolie, mais les jolis vêtements doivent aussi être pratiques. Elle aurait du être heureuse de pouvoir choisir ce qu'elle voulait et d'échapper à cette robe horrible, mais pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Elle avait fait de la peine à son papa, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

_*******_

_**Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**_

_******__*****_

Ils arrivèrent chez Gibbs un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, comme prévu, après leur traditionnelle visite au cimetière. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident de ce matin-là, mais la petite fille avait été anormalement silencieuse. Elle avait déposé sur la tombe de sa mère un dessin qu'elle avait fait avec grand soin la veille, ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleurs sauvages qu'elle avait ramassées le long du petit boisé qui bordait le cimetière. Elle avait murmuré quelques mots à sa mère, comme son papa lui avait appris avec le temps, puis était allé s'asseoir dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, laissant un peu d'intimité à son père. Il était agenouillé près de la dalle de marbre pendant un long moment, silencieux, y avait déposé délicatement le bouquet de lys blancs qu'il tenait à la main, puis avait rejoint Ally avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

À leur arrivée chez son parrain, presque tout le monde était déjà là. Abby l'avait presqu'étouffée dans un de ses énormes câlins, McGee lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et l'avait embrassé sur la joue, Ducky l'avait chaleureusement saluée et enveloppé dans ses bras et Jenny avait déposé un tendre baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'elle avait finalement réussi à échapper à cet assaut, elle avait aperçut son parrain qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et c'était précipité vers lui, son exubérance habituelle retrouvée. Il l'avait soulevé de terre, serré contre lui et lui avait murmuré tendrement :

« Bon anniversaire, Petit Ange »

***

Gibbs et Jenny avait préparé un repas excellent que tout le monde apprécia beaucoup et lorsque tous furent repus, Tony lança qu'il était l'heure pour Ally de recevoir ces cadeaux. Elle sautilla avec enthousiaste jusqu'au salon et un sourire radieux illumina son visage lorsqu'elle vit les présents aux emballages de couleurs vives qui encombrait une partie du salon.

McGee se dirigea vers la montagne de cadeaux, attrapa deux d'entre eux et les tendit à la fillette impatiente assise au centre de la pièce. Abby rayonnait presqu'autant qu'elle, assise sur le sofa et prenant une foule de photos. Ally s'attaqua rapidement à l'emballage du premier présent et laissa échapper un petit cri de joie lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ravis et observa de plus près le petit ordinateur portable pour enfant qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle déposa soigneusement sa nouvelle possession à côté d'elle, chassa du revers de la main les restes de papier et s'attaqua à la seconde boite, plus petite celle-là. Un air interrogateur apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle examinait de plus près son contenu. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers Gibbs et lui murmura sa requête à l'oreille. Gibbs accepta l'objet qu'elle lui tendait, l'étudia un instant et leva un regarda approbateur vers son agent.

« Tu devrais aller remercier McGee, tu sais, c'est un cadeau très précieux qu'il t'a offert. _Le Paradis avait besoin d'un Ange…_ c'est le titre du livre et tu sais quoi, c'est une histoire très spéciale, qu'il a écrite juste pour toi, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. »

Si la petite fille avait regardé son parrain un peu plus longtemps, elle aurait vu son regard bleu acier se voiler de larmes, alors que le souvenir du moment exact où il avait prononcé ces mots lui revint en mémoire. Elle se dirigea vers McGee et le serra aussi fort qu'elle pu en le remerciant.

« Ta maman aurait voulu te raconter elle-même cette histoire, Ally. J'espère que ça va te plaire. »

La fillette reprit sa place sur le sol et Abby lui tendit alors une boite enveloppée dans du papier noir parsemé de brillants rouges. Ally déchira l'emballage et elle fut ravie lorsqu'elle découvrit le t-shirt d'un rouge éclatant arborant une tête de mort souriante et les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Le grognement de Tony ne passa pas inaperçu et toutes deux pouffèrent de rire.

Elle découvrit ensuite dans le sac offert par Jenny un nouveau costume pour la danse dans un joli ton de lavande, décoré avec goût de petites paillettes formant un motif floral.

« Regarde, Papa, regarde ! Je vais avoir l'air d'une vraie princesse ! s'exclama-t-elle en exhibant le vêtement à bout de bras »

Tony sourit tendrement et acquiesça, elle aurait très certainement l'air d'une princesse. La petite fille fut également ravie par le casse-tête offert par Ducky et les tous nouveaux films que lui avait donnés son papa et elle fut littéralement transportée de joie lorsque ce dernier lui annonça qu'il lui avait également trouvé un professeur de piano et qu'elle commençait ses leçons le lundi suivant. Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'une énorme boîte dans un coin du salon et Gibbs lui fit signe d'aller la déballer sans attendre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et la démonstration de bonheur qu'elle offrit lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu réchauffa le cœur de tous. Elle courut vers son père et le traina littéralement vers son nouveau trésor.

« Papa, papa, tu as vu, oncle Gibbs l'a fait juste pour moi ! Je vais pouvoir faire les plus beaux dessins maintenant, et bricoler et faire de la peinture et de la pâte à modeler et je vais avoir mon endroit juste pour moi ! Regarde, il y a même la petite place spécial pour mettre les pots de gouache pour les empêcher de tomber comme sur les pupitres de la garderie et il s'ouvre pour mettre les feuilles et les cartons et les crayons et il y a mon nom dessus avec une ballerine. Regarde !

Je vois tout ça, Princesse, c'est fantastique, vas embrasser Gibbs pour le remercier et tous les autres aussi. Tu es vraiment un petit princesse qui a de la chance tu sais !

Oui, oui papa ! s'exclama-t-elle en trottinant vers son parrain »

_*******_

_**Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carrying on**_

_*******_

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Abby réussit à convaincre tout le monde de participer à des jeux enfantins et ils durent admettre ensuite qu'il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient eu autant de plaisir. La laborantine avait pris des photos mémorables de Gibbs, les yeux bander, tentant de placer la queue de l'âne au bon endroit et ratant lamentablement son coup, de la directrice mimant « une poule sur un mur » et de Tony et McGee, affalé l'un sur l'autre, une Ally riant aux éclats à leur côtés, lors de leur partie de Twister. Ils avaient partagé un excellent gâteau au chocolat et la tête d'Ally, lorsqu'elle eut finit sa part, valait son pesant d'or, du chocolat maculant la plus grande partie de son visage.

Bientôt, ce fut l'heure de se dire au revoir et il ne resta plus que Tony, affalée sur une chaise de la cuisine, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, Ally, plongée avec concentration dans l'une des activités du mini ordinateur qu'elle avait reçu et Gibbs, qui les observait attentivement. Tony, après un moment, annonça qu'il était temps pour eux aussi de rentrer, mais la fillette ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Papa, on reste encore un peu, s'il-te-plait !

Ally, c'est l'heure, ne fais pas d'histoire »

Voyant que son père ne semblait pas très sensible à ses supplications, elle se résigna à le suivre avec mauvaise humeur. Lorsque celui-ci voulu l'aider à porter un sac contenant certain de ces présents, elle se rebiffa et répliqua en posant les poings sur ses hanches et en le regardant d'un air décidé :

« Je peux le faire toute seule »

C'est alors qu'elle vit à nouveau ce regard, cette tristesse dans ses yeux et elle recula d'un pas, sentant de nouveau cette sensation désagréable au fond de son estomac. Elle s'enfuit alors vers la porte du sous-sol, dévala l'escalier et se réfugia sous la coque renversé du bateau de son parrain. Elle avait encore fait de la peine à son papa et elle ne voulait pas ça !

A l'étage, Gibbs lança un regard inquisiteur à son agent sénior et devant son absence de réponse il demanda :

« Tu as une explication pour ce qui vient juste de se passer, DiNozzo ?

Je…heu… je n'en sais rien. Je…

DiNozzo, tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, répliqua son supérieur. »

Aussitôt que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, il comprit, il comprit pourquoi Tony avait eu l'air aussi étrange toute la journée et pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi devant les protestations de la petite fille. Il continua donc plus doucement :

« DiNozzo, Tony, écoute-moi. La douleur ne s'estompe jamais vraiment et je sais qu'Ally te la rappelle sans cesse, mais elle ne le fait pas exprès. Je parie qu'elle est confuse en ce moment, je vais lui parler d'accord, elle peut passer la nuit ici. Rentre, repose-toi, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Je te la ramène demain matin, mais tu devras régler ça avec elle. Elle a cinq ans, Tony, elle a besoin de son papa et elle a besoin de savoir que son papa l'aime. C'est normal qu'elle commence a se poser des questions, c'est une fillette intelligente, mais tu dois aussi être là pour éviter qu'elle trouve les mauvaises réponses.

Je sais, Gibbs, je sais… je…merci, lui répondit finalement Tony »

Gibbs regarda son agent s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers le sous-sol pour aller retrouver sa filleule. _Je t'ai fait une promesse, Ziva, et je vais la tenir même si je dois frapper DiNozzo derrière la tête si fort que vos petits enfants s'en souviendront ! _pensa-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il descendait l'escalier.

_*******_

_**You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**_

_*******_


	4. Chapitre 4: Anniversaire, partie 2

_Voici la suite... qui ne s'est pas trop fait attendre, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Bonne lecture  
Lyana_

_**Anniversaire, partie 2**_

Lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'escalier, Gibbs ne vit pas Ally tout de suite. Finalement, il trouva la petite fille cachée sous la coque renversé du bateau qui encombrait son sous-sol. Les larmes qui couvraient ses joues rougies et la détresse sur son visage lui brisèrent le cœur et sans attendre, il la rejoignit dans son refuge.

« Oncle Gibbs, est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. »

Sans attendre, il attira la fillette dans ses bras et la serra fermement contre son cœur en lui répondant doucement :

« Mais non, chérie. Pourquoi je serais fâchée contre toi ?

- Je… j'ai été méchante, j'ai dû être méchante, j'ai fait de la peine à papa et tu es toujours fâché contre ceux qui font de la peine à Papa.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, petit ange, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?

- Papa ne m'aime plus, il… il est triste quand il me regarde et ce matin…je…il parlait à Maman et il lui disait qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'occuper de moi encore, que c'était difficile et il pleurait, mais mon Papa, il ne pleure jamais. J'ai dû faire quelque chose de vraiment très mal, non ? lui répondit-elle d'une voix saccadée, entrecoupée de reniflement.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ally, ce n'est pas ta faute, la rassura-t-il tendrement, la berçant doucement »

Son regard bleu se voilà lorsque le murmure de la fillette atteignit ses oreilles :

" Mais, pourquoi Papa m'aime plus alors ?

- Oh, Petit Ange….ne dit pas des choses pareilles, lui répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur le petit corps secoué à nouveau par les pleurs. Ton papa t'aime beaucoup, Ally. Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour lui et ce n'est pas ta faute s'il est triste en ce moment.

- Mais quand il me regarde il a ce drôle de regard et l'air tout triste.

- Tu sais que ton papa aimait beaucoup ta maman, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hun-hum, acquiesça la petite fille en hochant la tête. Mais Maman est partie au paradis.

- Oui, ta maman est partie au paradis et ton papa a eu beaucoup de peine. On en a tous eu, mais pour ton papa, c'était différent, c'était encore bien pire. Encore aujourd'hui, il a du mal à accepter que ta maman ne soit pas avec vous et lorsque quelque chose lui rappelle Ziva, cela le rend parfois un peu triste.

- Mais mon papa ne pleure jamais, c'est le plus fort !

- Je vais te dire un secret, Petit Ange, même les gens les plus forts pleurent parfois. Ton papa, oncle McGee, Jenny et Abby, même moi, nous avons tous pleuré lorsque ta maman est partie au ciel. Lorsque ton papa te regarde, il se souvient combien ta maman lui manque parce qu'en grandissant, tu lui ressembles de plus en plus. Elle était très belle, tu sais.

- Je sais, sur les photos elle est tellement jolie et elle et papa ont l'air heureux. Comment je peux faire pour que Papa ne soit plus triste alors ?

- Je crois qu'il va toujours être un peu triste, mais ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne dois jamais oublier qu'il t'aime, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu sais ce qui fait toujours du bien lorsqu'on a de la peine ? Un gros câlin et plein de bisous ! répondit-il en couvrant le visage de la petite fille de baisers sonores."

La fillette éclata d'un rire cristallin qui réchauffa le cœur de son parrain. Ils restèrent sous le bateau encore un moment, la conversation s'étant faite plus légère, Ally lui relatant maintenant à quel point elle avait aimé son anniversaire. Puis soudainement, la petite fille se tut lorsque son estomac émit un gargouillis sonore. Elle leva les yeux vers Gibbs et annonça alors :

« Je crois que j'ai faim !

- J'ai entendu ça ! De la pizza, ça te plairait ?

- Oh oui ! Merci oncle Gibbs. Est-ce qu'on peu avoir celle avec de la saucisse, du pepperoni et plein de fromage s'il-te-plait, c'est la meilleure ! plaida-t-elle avec ce regard auquel l'ex-marine de pouvait rien refuser.

- J'aurais du me douter que c'était ta préférée, répondit-il en riant. Bien sûr, chérie, après tout, c'est encore toi la reine de la journée."

C'est en souriant qu'il émergea de sous la structure de bois, en quête du téléphone et il ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter pour lui-même : _Ziva, elle te ressemble peut-être de plus en plus, mais il n'y a aucun doute que c'est la fille de DiNozzo._

***

Tony était allongé sur le sofa, un verre de tequila dans une main, la télécommande du lecteur DVD dans l'autre et il hésitait à démarrer ou non la vidéo qu'il avait placée à l'intérieur un peu plus de quinze minutes plus tôt, cette vidéo qui avait passé les cinq dernières années précieusement enfouie dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Finalement, il appuya sur le bouton de mise en marche et les larmes qu'il avait retenu toute la journée glissèrent finalement sur son visage, laissant des trainées luisantes sur leur passage. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage familier qui le regardait maintenant à travers l'écran.

La plupart des enregistrements sur ce DVD avaient été pris pendant l'année qui avait précédé la mort de Ziva et majoritairement par Abby, qui les avait harcelés avec cette caméra vidéo. Ils étaient si heureux à ce moment-là. Il regarda les images se succéder, bercé par la voix qui lui manquait tant. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant ses souvenirs heureux, leurs querelles amicales, leurs diners à la chandelle, les leçons de piano, leurs soirées passé sur ce même sofa à regarder des films, le moment où ils avaient appris qu'elle attendait un enfant, leur enfant et celui, capté à leur insu par Abby, où il lui avait demandé d'unir sa vie à la sienne après une affaire particulièrement longue où il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. À l'écran, on voyait maintenant une Ziva radieuse, qui lui montrait le travail qu'elle avait accomplit dans la chambre du bébé, la petite pièce décorée avec goût dans des tons de vert pomme, de lavande et de bleu pâle avec des touches de roses, des motifs de libellules et de papillons sur les rideaux et le petit édredon. Cette même chambre était toujours celle de sa fille à la différence que la couchette d'enfant et la berceuse avaient cédé la place à un lit superposé et une maison de poupée. Le désordre y était également beaucoup plus important. Finalement, le dernier extrait apparut et c'est secoué par les sanglots, le regard embrouillé, qu'il se rappela cet instant exact. Il était rentré plus tôt du boulot. Il avait tellement hâte de rejoindre Ziva. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la maison, il l'avait entendu avant de la voir et s'était approché en silence. Elle était assise dans la berceuse de la chambre qui accueillerait bientôt leur petite fille et elle chantait d'une voix douce une berceuse Yiddish en caressant son ventre arrondi. Elle était magnifique. Il se souvenait avoir capté ce moment magique sur la caméra de son portable. Ils avaient passé la soirée à échanger des souvenirs d'enfance par la suite, Ziva lui racontant comment sa mère avait l'habitude de chanter cette berceuse pour elle et Tali lorsqu'elles étaient enfants.

L'écran revint finalement au noir, plus de deux heures plus tard. Il se sentait complètement épuisé mais étrangement plus calme. Il se reversa un verre, réalisant que la bouteille était déjà bien entamée et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et en vida le contenu dans l'évier, jeta la bouteille vide et rangea le verre dans le lave-vaisselle. Sa fille était confuse à cause de lui et de la façon dont il avait agi ces derniers jours et il n'en était pas fier. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher, fouilla dans son armoire et en ressorti une petite boîte qu'il posa sur sa commode près du DVD et d'un album photo. Demain, il rectifierait les choses.

***

C'est vers la fin de l'après-midi du lendemain que Gibbs déposa finalement la petite fille chez elle. Après avoir embrassé son parrain, elle fit irruption dans la maison et courut vers son père qui l'attendait impatiemment. Ce dernier échangea un regard entendu avec son supérieur et d'un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il allait beaucoup mieux et qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Le reste de l'après-midi fut vite passé, le père et la fille occupé à préparer des biscuits pour dessert avec les lasagnes spéciales DiNozzo qui cuisaient maintenant au four. La fillette aida son papa à installer les couverts sur la table du salon. Comme tous les week-ends, ils partageraient le repas devant un film. _Cars_, de Disney, fut le choix d'Ally et lorsque finalement la dernière scène du film s'acheva, le repas n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Tony embrassa sa fille sur le front et lui demanda d'attendre un instant, il avait quelque chose pour elle.

Après avoir déposé les couverts sales dans la cuisine et fait un détour par sa chambre, il revint au salon et posa une petite boite, une pochette de DVD, un album photo et le livre de McGee près de sa fille, qui le regardait, curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- C'est pour toi, Princesse, répondit-il simplement.

- Mais ce n'est plus mon anniversaire, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, mais je crois que tu devrais les avoirs quand même. »

Il lui tendit alors la petite boite et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. Les yeux de la fillette s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle en découvrit le contenu.

« Oh ! C'est joli et ça brille ! C'est vraiment pour moi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui, trésor, c'était à ta maman, mais maintenant tu es assez grande et je suis certain qu'elle aurait voulu que tu l'ais, lui répondit-il tendrement en passant la chainette argentée autour de son cou. »

En voyant l'air radieux de la fillette aux longues boucles noirs et aux grands yeux sombres, arborant maintenant fièrement le pendentif qui n'avait pratiquement jamais quitté Ziva jusqu'au jour fatidique, son regard se remplis de larmes. Le sourire sur le visage de sa fille était celui de sa mère, ce sourire sincère qui avait su gagner son cœur. Lorsque la petite fille vit la tristesse sur le visage de son père, elle se rappela les paroles de son parrain et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« Je t'aime tellement, Princesse, fit alors se dernier en lui rendant son étreinte. »

Il se retourna alors sur le sofa, posa les pieds sur la table basse, installa confortablement sa petite fille sur lui et saisit le livre que lui avait écrit Tim. Le Bleu avait bien grandit depuis le temps. La mort de Kate l'avait secoué, mais celle de Ziva avait été encore plus difficile pour lui. Ils étaient proches et il savait qu'il la voyait comme une sœur. Il savait que d'écrire cette histoire avait du lui demander beaucoup, et il ne lui en était que plus reconnaissant. Il commença sa lecture et fut impressionné par la justesse dont McGee avait fait preuve dans le choix de ses mots et par la beauté des illustrations réalisées par sa sœur. Lorsqu'il tourna finalement la dernière page, il vit qu'Ally avait un regard rêveur sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ally ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

- La Princesse guerrière de l'histoire, celle que le Chevalier rend si heureux, c'était maman hein ?

- Oui, chérie.

- Elle était courageuse, elle n'avait peur de rien ! Le Chevalier, c'est toi ?

- Je crois que oui.

- C'était une belle histoire, mais c'est triste que la Princesse doive quitter le Chevalier et sa petite fille pour aller au paradis. Elle les protège de là-haut et s'assure qu'ils sont heureux, mais elle, est-ce que tu crois qu'elle s'ennuie ? Eux, ils sont deux alors même s'ils sont un peu triste, ils sont ensemble, elle, elle est toute seule, expliqua-t-elle avec une innocence toute enfantine.

- Je suis certain que le Chevalier et la petit fille lui manque, mais elle n'est pas toute seule là-haut. Tu veux savoir un secret ? Je sais des choses sur la Princesse qui ne sont pas dans le livre et c'est pour ça que je sais qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, lui répondit-il en attrapant l'album photo près de lui. »

Il lui montra les quelques photos d'enfance qu'avait conservé précieusement Ziva. Il expliqua alors doucement à sa fille que sa maman avait une petite sœur qui était allé au paradis avant elle et qu'elle l'avait sûrement retrouvé là-haut. Il posa les yeux sur une photo d'un jeune Ziva en compagnie de Tali et d'Ari qu'il ne commenta pas, tournant la page. Un peu plus loin, il lui montra une photo de Kate, lui expliquant qu'elle aussi, était une Princesse guerrière, comme sa maman et qu'elle avait été une de ses bonnes amies, comme Abby et Jenny et qu'un jour, elle était monté au ciel et il était certain que sa maman et elle étaient maintenant des amies. Ally l'avait écouté avec attention et après un moment, leva les yeux vers lui en demandant :

« Elle te manque, hein ?

- Oui, Princesse, mais même si ça me rend triste parfois, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins tu sais.

- Mais pourquoi elle est partie au paradis.

- Je n'en sais rien, mon cœur, mais ils avaient probablement besoin d'elle là-haut.

- Mais…je… qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi s'ils ont besoin de toi aussi au ciel, parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs toi aussi, je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule ! fit-elle sur un ton où pointait l'angoisse.

- Je n'irai nulle part, trésor, parce que tu as besoin de moi ici et quoi qu'il arrive Princesse, tu ne seras jamais toute seule je te le jure, la rassura-t-il en la serrant contre lui, caressant doucement ses boucles soyeuses. J'ai fait une promesse à ta maman avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon. Je lui ai promis que tu saurais à quel point elle t'aimait et que tu saurais qui elle était. Abby a fait des vidéos, avant l'accident, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de les regarder avec moi »

La petite fille hocha la tête avec un entrain retrouvé. Elle était curieuse de voir sa maman autrement que sur les photos. À mesure que les scènes se succédaient à l'écran, la petite fille posait des questions et son père lui répondait patiemment du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Elle éclata de rire à la vue des frasques de son père et de sa mère qui agissait comme des gamins. Lorsqu'elle découvrit que sa maman jouait du piano elle aussi, elle fut ravie et c'est avec surprise qu'elle regarda son père jouer avec doigté, sous les encouragements de la belle israélienne qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Ally trouva sa mère encore plus jolie à l'écran qu'en photo et sa voix avait quelque chose de rassurant. Lorsqu'ils eurent visionné l'enregistrement en entier, son père décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Il souleva la fillette exténuée dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil et elle ne protesta pas. Il la borda, lui souhaita bonne nuit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer :

« La berceuse, celle qu'elle chantait, je me souviens, tu la chantais aussi lorsque j'étais petite. Tu veux bien me la chanter encore, s'il-te-plait. »

Il se souvenait aussi. Il s'approcha et pris place sur le bord du petit lit, s'allongea près de sa fille et entama les paroles qu'il avait murmurées, d'abord avec Ziva, qui les lui avait patiemment apprises, puis seul, lors des nuits sans sommeil, alors qu'il regardait sa petite princesse dormir ou lorsque celle-ci se réveillait après un cauchemar. Il y avait bien longtemps, trop longtemps, qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et il était surpris qu'elle se rappelle ces petits moments. Rapidement, la respiration de la petite fille se fit profonde et régulière. La douce mélodie fut bientôt terminée et il caressa doucement les traits fins de sa fille avant de lui-même se diriger vers sa chambre. Cette nuit, le sommeil viendrait, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne craignait pas les cauchemars.

**_À suivre..._**


End file.
